The Son of Hades
by berriesandbubbles
Summary: Nico recovers from the three days in the infirmary with the agonizing and taunting Dr. Solace but the doctor is not ready to let go yet and orders him around. Nico realizes it might the time to play the ace, since he is the son of Hades after all, and he definitely has a few tricks up his sleeve... Meanwhile, there might be another prophecy stirring up and it has nothing
1. Chapter 1

Nico recovers from the three days in the infirmary with the agonizing and taunting Dr. Solace but the doctor is not ready to let go yet and orders him around. Nico realizes it might the time to play the ace, since he is the son of Hades after all, and he definitely has a few tricks up his sleeve... Meanwhile, there might be another prophecy stirring up and it has nothing to do with the seven anymore but everything to do with the shadow traveler and his irresistible Doc. **THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN ONLY; THE AUTHOR OF PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS AND THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico had woken up early that day. To be honest, he had barely slept a wink and that was all thanks to his nagging doctor. The Apollo Cabin was a nightmare for Nico, and the biggest scare, Will Solace. He shaped the rules there as he was the head of that cabin and quite marvelously popular. Well, maybe not as much as Percy, you'd have to refuse immortality and remember your girlfriend even after your memories have been wiped clean by the goddess Hera for that. Maybe not even as much as Leo Valdez who almost died a couple of times and then actually died one time for saving the camp and the world. But he came back 2 days later on Happy the dragon, so all was well.

However, Will was popular in the way you'd find a good looking charming sweetheart and a people's pleaser to be popular. He was all smiles and confidence radiating through his skin along with a certain gleam of mischief in his eyes you'd never find in the other Apollo cabin mates, or perhaps even the entire camp.

But then again, to Nico, he was merely a bloody nuisance that left him flushed and flustered and red for absolutely no reason at all. He did it on purpose, that was one thing Nico was sure about. Gods how much he hated that!  
Doctor's orders, Bah! Let's see what he can do, now that those three terrible days are finally over.

With thoughts such as these in his mind, Nico walked back to his cabin at midnight. The day was technically over and so was his entrapment in a shiny sunny hospital otherwise called the Apollo cabin. Each day there was torture, chirpy bird-like voices with lyres and harps all around including instruments nobody knew about, probably crafted for the first time in the Hephaestus cabin. Waking up early, eating healthy, extra-extra-extra hygienic working and all those damned-to-hell routines. The air was a mix of medicines and sunflowers and soft happy greetings. And also, of cologne. But that was mostly in Nico's part of the cabin since only Will wore it and could pull off such a strong however pleasant scent.

But as for Will himself? He was more of a crazy maniac on a streak to make the entire world healthy and fit and stuffed up to their necks with nutritious dietary supplements than an actual doctor. He also did a full time job of doing subtle things subconsciously like fluffing up Nico's pillow before he slept, biting his lip with worry when Nico talked about his past, sending small smiles his way just as he was about to drift asleep, smirking whenever he saw Nico getting befuddled with his vitamins and glaring at him whenever Nico gave up and refused to take them after getting too frustrated. He would then explain each and every one of them in an excruciatingly slow manner and patronizing Nico whenever he would growl with impatience. He would then give him a lopsided smile and chuckle under his breath leaving Nico all breathy and embarrassed.  
And Nico really really hated that.

Nico tried thinking about the harpies on their midnight patrol and how he might get caught if he isn't careful. But then, they never really bothered him before, probably because he reeked of death all the time or maybe because he had never been a part of the camp officially. He was now, but that probably slipped their minds.

His mind however, wandered away from these thoughts and began to roll around the events that had occurred the past few days again. Or rather around a particular somebody who had been he cause for these events and who Nico had been trying to desperately avoid.

Vitamins...Will...Sunshine...Nuisance...Doctor...Door...

Door?

It took him a second or two to realize that had been standing in front of his cabin door for the past five minutes and had yet to open it and walk into his cabin. He spent a moment or two blushing and feeling embarrassed, and a few more moments feeling stupid since he was still standing and contemplating outside his cabin. Growling under his breath and muttering curse words, Nico stepped into his cabin.

His cabin makers were definitely horrible interior designers. He was the son of Hades yes, but he wasn't some frilly, shining vampire. Also, sun had absolutely zero effect on him except for making him cranky and disgruntled. He was thus pretty damn sure that he did not need coffin beds. Or for that matter, windows that barely let a narrow stream of sunlight in. He didn't even like the haunted look of his cabin.

Except for once, he wasn't staring at the coffin beds or the black shiny curtains or the lumps of gold and gems scattered around that Hazel left the last time she came, just to pack her bags. No, for once, Nico was in shock. For once, instead of staring at his beds, he was staring at the body curled up in one of the coffin beds, in his coffin bed.  
With a gasp, Nico Di Angelo realized that Will freaking Solace was sleeping on his bed with his arm practically hanging on the left side of the bed.

And then the hell froze over.

** The chapter is short and crappy but please don't hate me? Others won't be I promise!  
Love, Fania**


	3. Chapter 3

Nico gaped at Will. With his mouth partially open, lips curved upwards, and his defined chest synchronized with his slow breathing, he was definitely in deep sleep. A hand draped across his abdomen, the other was hanging as it was barely supported by the edge of the bed. His lips were curved upwards and his cheeks had patches of pink in it. His hair was messy but it still looked good. His high cheekbones and clear skin reflected light and he looked like a baby angel with golden blonde hair if it wasn't for his sturdy arms and tall lean figure. The smile in his sleep probably meant that he was having good dream.

 _That fucking ass!_

Nico's blood boiled and clouded his judgement. He had left the Apollo cabin to avoid the him and to see that.. that.. absolute idiot over there in his cabin, sleeping for fuck's sake! On his bed! With his shoes on! Who does he think he is, that he can saunter into his room and trample all over his privacy and clothes and then sleep like an golden angel on his bed? Gods, was he pissed off!

He walked over to his bed and yelled out, "Solace! You stupid fuck, get outta my bed! How the bloody hell did you enter this room, anyway? And why are you sleeping on my damn bed? WILL, get up!" He roared aloud and shoved Will off the bed. As he slammed onto the floor, disgruntled and barely awake, Nico interrupted into a fit of laughter. A shoe flew towards his face and he braced himself to face a sleepy, annoyed and furious Solace.

"Di Angelo you have absolutely no manners! I was trying to sleep, you git! This is what I get after looking after your sorry ass for the past few days?"

"Don't you point that finger at me! I never asked you to look after me. I don't need looking after!"

"Oh stop whining Nico, you know you do. Admit it, I take better care of you than you ever have or will" Will smirked.

"It's not a favor if it's forced upon." Nico deadpanned. "By the way, why are you in my cabin? And how come you're sleeping on my bed?"

"I'm your roommate for the next couple of days, or until you're not as sickly as you look right now. Since you refuse to show any signs of recovery or co-operation in the Apollo cabin, it was the Cloven of Elders who thought that you'll recover in a more susceptible environment. Hence, your cabin. Kinda unfortunate for you actually, cause I'm gonna change few things around here according to my liking. One of the first being that this is gonna be my bed." He gave him a lopsided smile and kept his feet on the bed lazily. It looked a little crazy since he was on the floor, lying on his back. But he had somehow found a way to look down upon Nico, even in such a ridiculous position. "So, wassup roommate?"

"When pigs fly, Solace. Stop living in your dreams, I'm not going to leave my bed. Go find you're own coffin bed!" Nico pushed Will's feet off the bed, and jumped onto the bed wrapping himself up in the covers which reeked of strong cologne and gave Nico a heady feeling. He pretended to sleep but it was hard with Will walking all around the room, fiddling with practically everything.  
"Hey ghostking, never thought you'd be a boxer briefs guy."Will chuckled deeply.

Nico spun around and stood up so fast he thought he should've gotten a whiplash. He was bright burning red as he saw Will's back towards his closet. This was what Nico always complained about. Will could never keep his hands to himself, which usually led to embarrassing situations for Nico. He would always roam around when he was bored and start messing up everything, whatever he found. He was a doctor and really really hygienic, but he wasn't organized at all. He groaned internally.

"None of your business sunny, unless you are comparing your own XS ones with them."

Will raised a single perfect eyebrow,"And how would you know anything about my briefs, deathboy? Ohh.. Has someone's been naughty lately and developed a slight interest in others under garments, eh?" He shot right back.

Nico almost gasped. Did Will know that he was gay? Or was he simply teasing him? Surely no one would tell Will his secret, he knew and trusted his friends enough to believe that. Maybe it was just Will acting like a complete douche, as usual. He rolled his eyes, "The day I'll be interested in your briefs Solace, would be the day when your bending on one knee for me. So shut up and good night." Nico tumbled into his sheets once again and acted that he was barely fazed by Will's presence when he was close to hyperventilating inside. Roommates? His life had become a silly chick flick within half an hour, all thanks to Will. Living with him was going to be living hell. No pun intended.

Soon the sounds of Will moving around the room turned to silent murmurs of Medical terminology and Nico, tired from the day's proceedings, began to drift into a deep sleep. Just as he was about to lose consciousness, he felt fingers tuck stray hairs behind his ears and soft, duplex lips practically upon them.

"Good Night, Sunshine."

And Nico couldn't help but smile in his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico opened his eyes as sleep was painful. He had been sleeping in the same position for hours together and each limb hurt him more if he stretched. His head felt heavy and the dreams befuddled his mind and his mind clouded with a gazillion thoughts the second he awoke. His eyes were heavy and his throat parched. He slowly blinked to adjust to his surroundings and froze as he saw what had occurred.

He was tied to the bed. With bandages. _Medical_ bandages.

"Oh finally! Thank gods you're awake. I'm a hundred years old now."

Nico could recognize that voice from anywhere. He was able to, since he was 12. When it was his favorite pastime to protect the owner of the voice from harm's way no matter what, even when it would force him to face his dad's wrath. His breath would hike and he almost choked each time he had to talk to him, but lately it wasn't so. Not since Nico had confessed that he had a crush on him. When he felt so relieved, as if a burden had lifted off his shoulders.

"Nico? Ni-co? Oi! Di Angelo, you didn't drift back to sleep, did you? Nico? Nico Nico Nico? Niiicooo Ni-"

"Shut the hell up, Percy." Nico mumbled. How the hell did I ever have a crush on him? He was already cranky after being woken up, but to be tied in bandages was crossing the limit. Oh he already knew who did it, and it definitely wasn't Jackson. He was too lazy to go through such a hassle just to tick him off. Solace on the other hand had a tighter schedule than anyone in the camp, specially after the Gaea Episode, but impossibly managed to find time to pull Nico's leg almost on a daily basis. Just behaving like your everyday family doctor by pulling a nerve a day.

"-so like I was saying, would you do it?"

 _Had Percy been saying something?_ "Do what?" Nico replied.

"Uhm, talk to her?" Percy hesitated.

"To who?"

"Rachel..."

Nico cleared his throat awkwardly, "For what?"

"For- Nico, have you even heard a single word I've been saying for the past five minutes?!"

"No, not really." Nico blushed pink. He had been too busy thinking about ... Tut-tut Nico, he's your doc. Stupid conscience.

"Wow man, you manage to diss me even though your the one tied up. Anyways, I wanted you to talk to Rachel. She says that the spirit of Delphi might just be coming up with another prophecy, she can feel her agitation. I just have a hunch that it concerning you this time." Percy muttered the last part.

"Yeah but I've got as much chance as you to be in the next prophecy."

"Nico, you don't get it. This time, it concerns one the sons of the three gods. We, Jason and I, already have been a part of two prophecies. It's unlikely for it to strike again, and therefore it leaves you as the best possible option. I don't wanna cause panic, and this might a faux since that has happened before. But promise me you'll look into it and talk that oracle-girl, eh?" He said while raising his right eyebrow.

"Uhh, sure I guess. Gods, I hope it's not me though. I'll talk to her, but prophecies can take up 70 years at time so maybe there's no reason to panic. Have you told Annabeth yet?"

"Gosh no! She'll hyperventilate and ruin my plans of taking her to my mum's place for a few mon-..uh, weeks. And I've got so many things planned for us and I finally got the chance do them with her. For once it's nice to see her carefree. Plus, as you said, it might not be big, right?" He said hopefully.

"Yeah..." Nico shrugged, or atleast, tried to. And turned beetroot red at what Percy said next.

"Uh.. Nico? As for your confession, uh, thanks for letting me know, I guess...?" Percy stumbled through his words. "I think I should go, but dude we're cool, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He muttered.

"Kay, so I gotta go. See ya!" Percy got up and walked to the door.

"Hey Jackson, we would be way cooler if you untied these bandages. Seriously, my entire body hurts from not moving at all for so long." Nico pleaded.

Percy smirked, "Sorry bro, doctor's orders." He winked and chuckled his way out of the cabin shutting the door behind him.  
Nico groaned into his pillow. And a second later, Will the frickin Solace strolled into the cabin and smiled brightly at Nico.

 _Unedited. Un-good. Un-asfghkl. Ugh... Bear with me? *tries to make a cute face and ends up laughing at herself* Point out errors, maybe?_


	5. Chapter 5

div data-p-id="3727e2a4c2239fb56e06fabc51c3901a"Nico jumped from his bed, twisted Will's arm and pushed him to the ground facing the floor. He straddled his back and pressed his body downwards with his own. He arched Will's head by pulling at his golden locks and pressed his lips to his ear./div  
div data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div  
div data-p-id="0e2d477cc713d24bc0cb4efdc6807dfc""Don't you emever /em tie me up again, Solace. Cause if it's my turn to return the favor, you'll beg for mercy. Understood?" He growled in to his ear./div  
div data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /div  
div data-p-id="91d210f6271446d025dd6d78da7bd32c"To his astonishment, Will chuckled deeply. "You were practically dead for the past 3 days, you slept so soundly Ghostking. It got to my nerves on the 2nd day when I tried to wake you up and you slapped me in your sleep. Sorry deathboy, but I'll advise you not to disrespect your Doc again."/div  
div data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /div  
div data-p-id="16a532a868ee074f08035a1e7691150c""Shut the fuck up, sun-face." Nico blushed deeply. He didn't remember slapping Will but he wasn't surprised. He wasn't a morning person at all, so slapping Will was pretty plausible. He climbed off from Will's lean figure before his sturdy muscles and rock-hard abs could cloud his mind. He sighed and got up immediately, offering Will a hand as a gesture of apologizing./div  
div data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /div  
div data-p-id="f9272423b8580db472f8e9f67a5de6c3"Will grabbed the opportunity to pull Nico down, who ended up tumbling upon him. He grabbed Nico's waist and was on top of him the minute they touched. Will's eyes glittered with mischief and a smirk settled on his face. He grabbed Nico's flaying arms as he tried to resist him and placed them above his head. Nico's pale cheeks colored up like tomatoes and he prayed Will would ignore the blush on his face./div  
div data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /div  
div data-p-id="256a7deea183d027d4c639712968e08e""Turning pink, pretty-boy?" Will asked./div  
div data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /div  
div data-p-id="7bbd9d927651982af3adf5e6c738263f""Get off me!" Nico groaned. He was strong but Will had more muscle strength and was taller than him. There was no way he could get out of this unless Will agreed. And anyway, the pretty boy comment had already befuddled his senses./div  
div data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /div  
div data-p-id="fed707a802144637451e832db188281d""Look into my eyes and say you want me to go?" Will spoke back swiftly and seriously./div  
div data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /div  
div data-p-id="b0b9d936125bca0c94af0ef14b34426a"Nico glared at him, "Fuck off now, please."/div  
div data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /div  
div data-p-id="a51e2050f628015fbd366b533497a858"Will erupted into a fit of laughter. "Now that's not very nice Di Angelo. Do I need to teach you manners? Or should I punish you for your misbehavior?" Will licked his lower lip and his eyes turned dark, "I think punishment suits you better, eh?"/div  
div data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /div  
div data-p-id="2bd2972c17e16d1f817814c39c64b9d5"Nico felt a shiver run down his spine. He looked everywhere but into his captor's eyes. He felt like a kid in front of him when he acted this way. It was almost sensual but he knew Will couldn't be gay. He didn't want Will to turn into another Percy and steal his heart. He could face Percy, but if it happened again he wouldn't know how to deal with Will. He affected him too much for his own good./div  
div data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /div  
div data-p-id="16e10cd3f444a7edd91030c25decf0c7"emYou don't have to be good all the time, you know? It's okay to be bad, it neutralizes the affects./em/div  
div data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /div  
div data-p-id="a5254f1788051c9ed49b0122042c43d3"Nico shook his head to clear his thoughts. Will was still staring at him, but he looked a bit lost with a crease folding right in the middle of his forehead. He was gorgeous, but of course Nico would never tell him that. He kept his mouth shut and didn't reply to his comment./div  
div data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /div  
div data-p-id="3e8be2b14ce6e20a7094e7b534ebc11e"Will blinked and realized he had been gazing at Nico's face far too long. emWhat was he talking about? /emOh wait, punishments. Yeah, he wanted to teach Nico a lesson but all in fun. He couldn't hurt him anyway./div  
div data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /div  
div data-p-id="d37e33dc4457b9f5501da0a9a4b21f18""You'll wear yellow today, not black. No eyeliner, no frowning and definitely no scowling at anyone. I think that's punishment enough for you."/div  
div data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /div  
div data-p-id="6d1e0570d467ef47bbb3a59f3cb4c789""Oh really, you think I'll go through with it? When it rains cheeseburgers, sunshine. I won't listen to you. The end, chapter close and no further discussions needed. Now get off me, I'm dying in here, you stinkball" Nico tried to shove him off but Will grabbed his arms and held them in his own./div  
div data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /div  
div data-p-id="a9785f049ff893e7dd3807308ba23d97""Real mature Nico." Will rolled his eyes, "And I think we both know who really stinks in here. So now go get a bath and join me in the Apollo cabin around half an hour. You're gonna be my assistant today. And don't bother saying no, cause I won't get up until you promise and something tells me you don't break promises."/div  
div data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /div  
div data-p-id="f92ed6bc302a7063985a25f1b51b682a""I really really really really really dislike you, Solace"/div  
div data-p-id="ed95fcac35226d55b9132a1d4b5b60e7" /div  
div data-p-id="6bbae74c132342d7fca97ec188e5bcb3"Will grinned brightly, "Sure. The feeling's mutual Di Angelo." And climbed off him so casually, as if it was a daily routine./div  
div data-p-id="b922278241ec8e9614518809fa9531bd" /div  
div data-p-id="3593cfa5b6d83f1adfe54ba1b67df4cf""Seriously man, I really mean it sometimes." Nico grumbled. He hated when Will patronized him, like was doing just now. He towards his bed and grabbed whatever he had to take to the shower. He passed Will, who simply stood there watching him. Amazingly, after a 2 day sleep, Nico suddenly felt tired. He also had to talk to Rachel during the day, but he might forget that by working along with Will. Frowning, he took of his T shirt on the way as he was alone in the cabin, but froze immediately as he threw in the laundry bin. He didn't live alone anymore./div  
div data-p-id="8531a036145c49b9d245c88a4288be6b" /div  
div data-p-id="4c8655aec5243a72965afa4575dcf649"emGods, holy Hades please please please let Will not be there./em/div  
div data-p-id="7cdf3811d5ea4f53a93a3a5ece5829e8" /div  
div data-p-id="26f0664cba316b12afb311760eaed434"He heard a gasp right behind him and turned around to see Will with a dumbfounded gaze over his face. His eyes ran all over him like he was the world's only solution towards curing cancer. His eyes slowly trailed from Nico's shoulder bones to the middle of his chest and stopped at his abdomen for a while, before trailing back upwards. He felt that he was being unveiled like a forbidden treasure, and stood paralyzed in front of Will's heated gaze. His mouth was locked shut as Will crossed the distance between them in half a millisecond. His eyes flashed into Nico's own as he took a shivering breath. He shook his head to get back his senses and opened his mouth, only to shut it again as he was speechless. He gulped audibly and pursued his lips but did nothing to remove his shameless eyes from Nico./div  
div data-p-id="1a01fde562a45e76d46d6a58fb48b8b4" /div  
div data-p-id="cc335f229b57ae89765b13424a7e7339""I know I have way more bruises and cuts than others, but there's nothing to stare."/div  
div data-p-id="56ce2480e0d7b54fa2eeb474765bf5a0" /div  
div data-p-id="12df4f859c0cbd7adf83acced6074728"Nico's voice broke his gazing and Will swiftly replied back to save his pride," Just assessing what I need to heal Di Angelo. "/div  
div data-p-id="d1dc6039f6396cb0e2e34982b36f7633" /div  
div data-p-id="566500c85777c7bc85ca36fcb3ce3d5e"Nico murmured softly, "You don't have to do this Will."/div  
div data-p-id="6397f069a311c55b725cffc0682ac0a5" /div  
div data-p-id="19c94b3523f4eb06626892cfc4e7a39b"Will smiled into his eyes," I know but maybe I want to Nico." And he walked out of the cabin leaving a shirtless, blushing Nico at a loss of words./div 


End file.
